


Single Socks and Hot Tea

by mostlycloudy



Series: Volleyball Idiots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Fluff - pure fluff, I'm not even kidding, Kageyama gets mad over a sock, M/M, University Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlycloudy/pseuds/mostlycloudy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything had become routine - down to Kageyama burning his lip on his tea, and Hinata looking for another sock (Which he never did find)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Single Socks and Hot Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after staying up all night and listening to fluffy music that reminded me of these two morons - oops.

Every morning, Hinata found Kageyama on their balcony drinking a new flavour of tea, with a new book. Even though they had graduated high school months ago, and attended the same university, the routine of meeting in the morning hadn't changed. 

Sharing a small dorm with one bed was routine, Hinata forgetting to boil water for Kageyama was routine, and Kageyama finding his boyfriend drooling on his chest at 5 am was routine – as was kicking his ass out of bed. It had become their morning ritual; something that Kageyama enjoyed, even if he did complain about Hinata taking too long to get ready everyday (Even though he didn't). Hinata still grumbled about how pissy Kageyama was at 7 am, but it only fuelled the bickering that would outlast the 25 minute walk it took to get to their respective classes. 

Through his vantage point on the balcony, Kageyama watched his half asleep idiot stumble around their small home, scratching his stomach while searching for a clean sock. 

“I dont know what you fucking did to me, asshole...” Kageyama muttered over the rim of his tea mug. He was smiling at the image of Hinata looking for a sock. A fucking sock. 

Kageyama snorted, burning the top of his lip from the scalding liquid in his cup. Muttering a curse on his breath, he leaned towards the open screen to holler, “Oi, dont fall asleep!” 

Curses and a muffled thump brought a smile to Kageyama's face, as he sipped his tea, enjoying the damp morning air and the vicious names being thrown his way by Hinata. 

******************************************

 

They parted at the common room that acted as an intersection of their two departments. Depending on the surliness of Kageyama, or the sleepiness of Hinata, a small kiss was dropped on the others cheek before departing. 

“Go to class, idiot” Kageyama whisper against Hinata's cheek, rolling his eyes when his boyfriend's dropped his head onto his chest. 

Rubbing his head back and forth on Kageyama's broad chest, Hinata whined, “Don't wanna - wanna go sleep” 

Kageyama let the younger man indulge himself, sighing, before wrapping his arms loosely around Hinata's shoulders. Snuggling deeper into his chest, Hinata let out a happy sigh of “Tobio” causing said man to blush beet red, and push Hinata away with a scowl. 

Hinata pouted, whining, trailing after his embarrassed boyfriend, spewing apologies and promises of breakfast in bed and washing the ever growing pile of laundry. Kageyama turned around to face his pouting boyfriend with pursed lips, and sighed. 

A smile immediately brightened Hinata's face as he locked eyes with his boyfriend. To others, Kageyama looked irritated and menacing, but after five years of learning, re-learning and then cataloguing his expressions, Hinata knew he was forgiven. 

He shuffled up to his boyfriend, and darted up to drop a kiss on his pursed lips, which warmed Kageyama's eyes and relaxed his posture. 

“Idiot” Kageyama muttered, a small smile ghosting his face 

Hinata beamed at him, throwing out a, “Classic” before skipping off down the opposite hallway to his class, singing.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me over at tumblr!
> 
> bellybees.tumblr.com


End file.
